Adun
by Bec-de-Lievre
Summary: Spock y Jim quedan varados en la superficie de un planeta. Mientras ambos esperan a que el Enterprise los rescate, capitán y Primer Oficial tendrán una pequeña conversación sobre la dimisión de Bones.


**—Disclaimer**

Star Trek: The Original Series [1966-1969] no es de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos son de Paramount Pictures.

* * *

 **ADUN  
**

* * *

—Estaba enamorado de ti.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Spock sin entender el súbito comentario de su capitán.

—Bones —respondió Jim, mientras ambos esperaban en una cueva a que el Enterprise los hallase. Afuera llovía y en la tierra de aquel extraño planeta de clase M, se puso a escribir con lo que parecía ser una rama seca—. Estaba enamorado de ti. Hasta las trancas.

—¿Trancas, capitán?

—Sí, eso significa en el habla coloquial humana que algo es muy profundo, excesivo. Que va muy dentro de algo o alguien —suspiró, y continúo sin cejar ni un segundo en los trazos que iba haciendo. Spock los observaba—: Bones te quería bastante, Spock. Nunca le vi tan enamorado antes. Cuando le conocí, aún suspiraba por su ex mujer y ya tenían tiempo divorciados. Unos seis años, tal vez.

Jim, por lo que alcanzó a apreciar Spock, dibujaba con pulso primitivo alguna especie terrestre. Un cuadrúpedo, quizás. Era difícil de precisar.

—¿Qué es?

—Un caballo —respondió el capitán. Spock levantó la ceja, como dudándolo, pero Jim no lo vió hacerlo—. Supongo que ya no es relevante que le guarde el secreto, puesto que ha dimitido, y es poco probable que ambos vuelvan a hallarse por cómo van las cosas.

Era extraño estar allí, sin él —pensó Jim—. Los dos solos, sin oír sus amargas quejas o sus chistes llenos de humor negro, sus referencias a series de televisión antiguas caídas en el total olvido —pero que en Georgia seguían dando por streaming—, o a alguna curiosidad del menor interés. Bones no sabía ser políticamente correcto, decía lo que pensaba y en esa circunstancia, Jim sabía que el buen hombre ya habría sacado una nefasta referencia a Grey's Anatomy para describirla.

Alguna teoría, un paralelismo entre la serie y sus vidas como oficiales en el Enterprise, seguramente, que explicara los eternos imprevistos que les ocurrían y de los que solían salir bien librados, gracias a una suerte endemoniada. Spock y él no sabrían tomárselo en serio, pero —sin duda— les habría subido el ánimo. Porque Bones era así.

—¿Por qué no llegaste a decirle nada?

—Decirle qué.

—De tus sentimientos por él. Que también le querías.

—No comprendo los fundamentos de sus asunciones, capitán.

Jim rodó los ojos.

—Spock. Eso te funcionaba con Bones, pero no conmigo. Siempre he sabido lo que uno siente por el otro, lo que no entiendo es la necedad de ninguno de los dos en admitirlo. Para qué pelear tanto, por qué tratar de ocultarlo.

—¿Tiene caso hablarlo ahora, Jim? —preguntó Spock y lo siguió en escribir garabatos en la arena. Jim supo que había ganado la batalla, Spock no iba a resistirse más en hablar del tema o en negarlo—. El doctor como ya has indicado se ha ido. No volveré a verle. No veo el propósito en discutir esto.

—Eso no es del todo verdad, y lo sabes. Podrías ir a buscarle, si quisieras.

—Ha sido su voluntad irse —A Jim le pareció oírle cierta frustración, cierta amargura, pero si tal cosa estuvo allí, en su voz, ésta fue tan breve que sólo quedó incertidumbre después—. ¿No dicen los terrestres que en el amar está el respetar? He de respetar sus decisiones. Sean de mi agrado, o no.

—Ya, pero se ha ido porque no ha visto nada de ti.

—Dudo que sea el único de sus motivos. El espacio nunca le ha gustado al doctor. Ni los transportadores.

—Ya, pero aguantó con nosotros al fin de la primera misión, para ver si te decidías a dar el siguiente paso. Se quedó por ti, y un poco por mí. Pero siempre fue por ti, más que por algún otro.

—Le presenté a mis padres.

—Y a mí. ¿Qué importancia tiene?

—Para los vulcanos, mucha. Jim, la familia nos es de suma importancia.

Hubo silencio entre ambos, sus voces se habían apagado; sólo el viento y el repique de la lluvia golpeando fueron audibles. Jim miró a Spock escribir en la tierra con líneas que le recordaban a claves de sol, sabía que era vulcano, aunque no lo que significaba.

—En Altamira y Lascaux —dijo el vulcano—, los terrestres hallaron los ejemplares de pinturas y grabados más antiguos de su historia.

—Esas pinturas y grabados son una forma de espiritualidad primitiva, las teorías más aceptadas sobre tales pinturas dicen que estas fueron creadas como una superstición. Las primeras mujeres y hombres de la Tierra las hacían como una forma de garantizar el éxito de la caza, como una expresión del deseo —complementó Jim—. Spock, no lo hagas más difícil. Si lo quieres, deberías ir por él adónde sea que esté. A él le darías una alegría, y yo tendría a mis dos amigos contentos. No puedo verte así.

—Jim —Spock asintió, y levantó la vista de sus letras—, gracias. Quizás... me tome un permiso para ir a la Tierra.

Jim sonrió.

—No vuelvas sin él —alcanzó a decir, antes de que ambos empezaran a desmaterializarse.

En la tierra, sólo quedaron los surcos que hacían el caballo de Jim y los garabatos del Primer Oficial.


End file.
